mariaxkeswickfandomcom-20200213-history
KevinXLily
This story was made by Maria Skellington with the help of Killswitch762 and Mariahjc Story It was a normal day inside of Kevin's House. Maria and Keswick were there with them, because there was really nothing else to do after work. Kevin and Lily were also there because..... they..... live..... there...... that's a little obvious.... Anyways.... they were all silent. Like one of those awkward silences. Suddenly Maria broke the silence. "KESWICK!" She yelled. "WHAT?!" He screamed back. "Hi." Maria said with a big smile. "I'm bored." Kevin said, looking at the others. "Do you guy's want to go do something?" "Like what?" Lily asked back to him. "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Maria said with excitement. "Really? What?" Kevin asked. Maria grabbed Keswick, and through him up to the ceiling, but Keswick ended up not coming back down. "WHERE'S KESWICK?!?" Maria started screaming. Kevin looked up. He grabbed a ladder and pulled it over to the wall. He climbed up to find Keswick had fallen into his attic. "Hey guys, come on up." He said, motioning them to come up. Maria got on Lily's head, and Lily climbed up the ladder. When Lily got up, Maria jumped down. Keswick walked over to the door and stood by it. Kevin started looking for stuff to do, when Keswick fell over, the door slamming behind him. Kevin flipped behind, and his face turned red with rage. "KESWICK!!!" He started screaming. "THAT DOOR WAS ON LOCK!!" Keswick tried to open the door, but it was locked shut. Maria started freaking out. "WHAT DO WE DO?!?! WHAT DO WE DOOOO?!?!?" Maria ran around in circles freaking out. She grabbed Keswick and started slamming Keswick against the door, trying to get it open. Kevin was about to explode with rage. Suddenly something snapped, and Keswick was squished against the door, his leg looking really bad. Maria let go of him, and he fell over. "Owwww..." Keswick moaned. "Keswick, are you okay?!" Maria gasped. "I think I br-br-broke my leg." He said, sitting up, holding onto his leg with pain. Lily leaped with fear, and onto Kevin's head. Kevin fell over, crashing his head into an old TV by the wall. They all heard another snap, and Maria flipped around, and Lily jumped off of Kevin's head. Kevin's face was covered in blood, and his arm flopped, as if it was broken. He popped his head out of the TV, and he started to explode with rage. Kevin started screaming, and through a lamp a Maria. Maria jumped, and quickly dodged the lamp being thrown. Suddenly, a wave of dizzyness washed over Kevin, and the pain of his bleeding face and broken arm made him fall over, completely asleep. "OH NO!!!" Lily started freaking out. Maria again grabbed Keswick, and started slamming him against the door. Keswick screamed with pain, ears comign from his eyes. "MARIA!!! PLEASE ST-STU-STOP!!!" Suddenly Maria broke Keswick's other leg. Keswick screamed and fell to the ground, crying from the pain. "FFFFFFFFF" Was all that came out of his mouth. Maria was still freaking out, and took the passed out Kevin, and threw him at the door. suddenly the door flinged open, and Kevin fell to the floor downstairs. Maria looked at the floor out, to see that Kevin was passed out on the floor, and the keys to the door had fallen out of his pocket. Keswick crawled over. "He had the key's in his p-pu-pocket this whole time? You have to be k-ku-kidding me." Maria got onthe ladder, and grabbed Keswick and pulled him down. Lily jumped down to the floor. THE. FREAKING. END.